Comfort During A Storm
by Trafalgar Law XOXO
Summary: Many Whammy kids are heading to bed,but three certain successors can't sleep.They go to their rolemodel/father-figure for Comfort when a storm comes on.L/Mello,Matt,Near.Father/Son moments.No coupling at all.
1. Near

**Author's Note:Alright,I was looking through Google and saw this pick of a Chibi Near sitting in between L's legs touching holding onto his index ,I was inspired by a picture made by L_x_Near from you are that artist,I dedicate this for you.**

_**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Death Note or some of the inspirations are a artist from Death Note and Tarzan I did own Death Note I would not have had L,Mello,or Matt killed.**_

_Enjoy the story!!!_

_________________________________________________________________

L was in his office looking over some notes,from a previous was taking the day off to go back to the Whammy House,mainly to see how his three successors are doing,and look to see who would be the best was still quite a hard choice,but he already knew who his best choice was.

He was standing near the window,looking out to the dark,starry sky,thunder and lightning flashing across the sky;his mind going to a certain little boy that he had to care for for got so close to the boy,and the gift to him was that L had brought him the toy robot that he was always looking at,and gave him his was so into his thoughts,he didn't hear the tiny footsteps moving behind his door.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

L snapped out of his thoughts and answered,"Come in."He heard the sound of struggles as he heard the doorknob was trying to get open,but it looked over his shoulder and saw the little boy that can easily be mistaken as his own son was there at the small Thai boy in his pajamas,which had red airplanes also held a brown,replacing the black,panda bear.

"L..."

L looked to him and asked,"Yes,Near,what is it?"

Near cringed when Lightning flashed,and the thunder roared in the sky,"I can't sleep..."

L looked to the small little boy,and already knew what the problem was with his staying was afraid of the then asked,"Where's Watari?"Near was now sniffing,and he answered,"He's asleep,and Roger is also sleeping."L nodded and said,"Where is Mello and Matt?"Near rubbed his eyes,"They are sleeping in their rooms."

L sat on a chair and motioned for Near to come to him,which Near did very quickly after the next roar of thunder.L picked the small bundle up,and put him between his legs,and asked,"Near,didn't you say you wanted to be just like me?"

Near nodded and held the bear to him and L answered,"How are you going to be like me if you're scared of the thunder?"

Near looked up at L,his dark eyes looking up at L's eyes with surprisement and asked,"L are you scared of anything?"L put a thumb to his lips and thinked of anything,but he shook his looked amazed as he saw his role-model was not afraid of then asked,"Are you afraid to die?"

L looked to the small boy and shook his head,"That's my job...And soon it will be either yours or Mello's or Matt's."Near looked to him and nodded,understanding,and he said,"Mello said that I won't be going to heaven."L looked to the small boy and said,"Really now..."He looked to him and always thought Mello wasn't going to go either,but he probably change when he gets older.

Near started to look a L's hand,seeing how his hand was enormous,and his finger so long compared to his small and short,chubby fingers.L noticed this and held his hand spread out infront of the blinked and started picked on of L's fingers and held the tip of it with his small ones,his pinkie out.L gave a small smile and he just watched as the boy started to pull every finger up,and then curiously,he spread his own finger out,and slowly placed it on L's big hands.

L smiled,and watched as Near just looked at it,and saw tears forming in the small boy's eyes.L then placed his other hand on the boy's soft,white hair,and Near turned his head and brought his other left hand to wipe his storm calmed down and Near yawned,and fell asleep,and for once,L was asleep with the boy in his lap,who had laid his head on L's chest as a pillow.

Unknown to L,Watari and Roger were not asleep,as they were checking to see if all the kids were in then got to Near's room,but saw it was wondered where the small prodigy went over to L's room to tell him if he's seen he opened the door,the sight before him made his nerves calm,and his face showed such happiness and calmness.

L was on a chair,sleeping on the edges of the head was sitting in his usual posture with his legs spread apart,and his arms wrapping around a small bundle of was sitting between L's legs,his head resting against L's chest,hugging the bear close to him,and he was sleeping so couldn't help,but get a little teary at the was like a Father-Son moment,and he just wanted to take a picture for 's never seen L sleep,and Near never was able to sleep at took a camera out and made sure the flash was off,before taking the could give it to Near and keep a copy,so that Near can give the one he had to L as a Father's Day card,and still have the extras.

Watari smiled and whispered,"Goodnight,little family."

_______________________________________________________________

**Aw,this was my first Death Note fic,actually this is my first family one-shot at all.I hope everyone has loved it as much as I did.I'm probably going to try more of these,cause I really love the Whammy Boys.**

**Please Read & Review...I haven't had any good stories out at all.I will also let you pick other family stories if you'd you do review Chibi Near will give you a big you all.**


	2. Near revised

**Author's Note:Alright,I was looking through Google and saw this pick of a Chibi Near sitting in between L's legs touching holding onto his index ,I was inspired by a picture made by L_x_Near from you are that artist,I dedicate this for you.**

_**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Death Note or some of the inspirations are a artist from Death Note and Tarzan I did own Death Note I would not have had L,Mello,or Matt killed.**_

_Enjoy the story!_

L was in his office looking over some notes, from a previous assignment; since he was taking the day off to go back to the Whammy House, mainly to see how his three successors were doing in their studies and scores, and look to see who would be the best was still quite a hard choice, but he already knew who his best choice was.

He was standing near the window, looking out to the dark, starry, night sky, thunder and lightning flashing across the sky. His mind going to a certain little boy that he had to care for for a 'friend' back in Thai, but he got so close to the boy. The gift to him from L himself was that L had brought him the toy robot that he was always looking at everytime they had passed through the store,and gave him his own robot. L was so into his thoughts, he didn't hear the tiny footsteps moving behind his door.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

L snapped out of his thoughts and answered, "Come in." He heard the sound of struggles as he heard the doorknob was trying to get open, but it did and he looked over his shoulder and saw the little boy that can easily be mistaken as his own son was there at the door. The small Thai boy in his pajamas, which had red airplanes around it and also held a brown, replacing the black, panda bear.

"L..."

L looked to him and asked, "Yes, Near, what is it?"

Near cringed when Lightning flashed and the thunder roared in the sky, "I can't sleep..."

L looked to the small little boy, and already knew what the problem was with his staying here. He was afraid of the storms. L then asked, "Where's Watari?" Near was now sniffing, and he answered, "He's asleep and Roger is also sleeping." L nodded and asked, "Where is Mello and Matt?" Near rubbed his eyes, "They are sleeping in their rooms." Looks like he had to get him calmed.

L sat on a chair and motioned for Near to come to him, which Near did very quickly after the next roar of thunder. L picked the small bundle up, and put him between his legs, and asked, "Didn't you say you wanted to be just like me?"

Near nodded and held the bear to him and L answered, "How are you going to be like me, if you're scared of the storms?"

Near looked up at L, his dark eyes looking up at L's matching eyes with surprisement and asked, "L are you scared of anything?" L put a thumb to his lips and thought of anything that had ever scared him,but he shook his head and said, "No I am not. I have no reason to be scared." Near looked amazed as he saw his role-model was not afraid of anything and then asked,"Are you afraid to die?"

L looked to the small boy and shook his head, "That's my job... And soon it will be either yours, Mello's, or Matt's." Near looked to him and nodded, understanding, and he said, "Mello said that I won't be going to heaven." L looked to the small boy and said, "Really now..." He looked to him and always thought Mello wasn't going to go either, but he will probably change when he gets older.

Near started to look at L's hand, seeing how his hand was enormous, and his finger so long compared to his small and short, chubby fingers. L noticed this and held his hand spread out infront of the boy. Near blinked and started to reach out picked on one of L's fingers and held the tip of it with his small ones, his pinkie out. L gave a small smile and he just watched as the boy started to pull every finger up, and then curiously, he spread his own finger out, and slowly placed it on L's big hands.

L smiled and watched as Near just looked at it, and saw tears forming in the small boy's eyes. L then placed his other hand on the boy's soft,white hair, and Near turned his head and brought his other left hand to wipe his tears. The storm calmed down and Near yawned, falling asleep, and for once, L was asleep with the boy in his lap, who had laid his head on L's chest as a pillow.

Unknown to L, Watari and Roger were not asleep, as they were checking to see if all the kids were in their rooms. They then got to Near's room,but saw it was empty. They wondered where the small prodigy went and began heading over to L's room to tell him if he's seen Near. Watari opened the door, the sight before him made his nerves calm, and his face showed such happiness and calmness.

L was on a chair, sleeping on the edges of the seat. The head was sitting in his usual posture with his legs spread apart,and his arms wrapping around a small bundle of white. Neart was sitting between L's legs, his head resting against L's chest, hugging the bear close to him, and he was sleeping soundly. Watari couldn't help, but get a little teary at the sight of this. It was like a Father-Son moment, and he just wanted to take a picture for he's never seen L sleep and Near never was able to sleep. Watari took a camera out and made sure the flash was off, before taking the picture. He could give it to Near and keep a copy, so that Near can give the one he had to L as a Father's Day card, and still have the extras.

Watari smiled and whispered, "Goodnight, little family."

**EDIT (12/08/2011): Okay, well I've read over this a thousand times and I wondered what the hell I was writing. So, I decided to make some adjustments. Fill in the blanks and try to make things seem more like they make sense than before. I'll just add this one as a new chapter so everyone can see the changes. R&R. Also, if you'd like a story made, go ahead and ask. I have work, but it's only part time right now and no boyfriend so I'm not busy. XD. Can't wait!**

**Aw,this was my first Death Note fic,actually this is my first family one-shot at all.I hope everyone has loved it as much as I did.I'm probably going to try more of these,cause I really love the Whammy Boys.**

**Please Read & Review...I haven't had any good stories out at all.I will also let you pick other family stories if you'd you do review Chibi Near will give you a big you all.**


End file.
